


всё, что не убивает тебя

by Icht_Iidi_No_Are



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icht_Iidi_No_Are/pseuds/Icht_Iidi_No_Are
Summary: Нейтан Чен - студент медицинского колледжа. Он не может, чисто физически не может остаться в стороне, и идёт на передовую.Нейтан видит некоторое дерьмо.
Kudos: 2





	всё, что не убивает тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Первый опыт выкладки на ао3, надеюсь не накосячить и перевезти все свои фики сюда в итоге.  
> ______________  
> Посвящение:  
> Всем тем, кто сидит дома. И кто сейчас в разных странах помогает и помогал справляться с наступившей пандемией.  
> ______________  
> Не копировать на другой сайт

Нейтан учится в медицинском колледже, конечно, Нейтан следит за новостями о новой эпидемии. Как ребёнок надеется, что распространение вируса затронет только азиатские страны, как это было прежде с атипичной пневмонией или разными новыми штампами гриппа.

Всё меняется в марте. Очень быстро всё меняется. Отмена Чемпионата Мира не так больно бьёт по самолюбию, как должно быть. Университет переходит на дистанционное обучение, и казалось бы — сиди дома, занимайся, учись.

Нейтан — студент медколледжа. В учебных чатах ребята со старших курсов пишут, что записываются в своих городах волонтёрами — кто-то развозить лекарства, продукты. Кого-то берут в госпитали.

Нейтан подаёт заявку почти автоматически — он не может оставаться в стороне, он мониторит информацию, он знает, как это опасно, но ещё в большей опасности другие люди. Рук не хватает, нужна помощь. Да, он не получит за неё ни копейки, но Нейтана всегда учили помогать и слушать, и слышать. Нейтан хочет помочь.

Нейтан приходит в госпиталь.

Нейтан видит некоторое дерьмо.

***

Мама плачет в редкие минуты созвона, Нейтан в ответ умоляет её не выходить из дома, пользоваться доставкой и молиться за него.

Братья и сёстры скидывают мемы, и это помогает ему улыбаться, когда мимо провозят в реанимацию задыхающегося парня.

Рома хмурится, рассказывает новости из Франции, облегчённо говорит, что рост числа заболевших медленно останавливается, и нет уже такого прироста. Рома сидит дома, пользуется доставкой, скучает по льду и Мэрайе.

Мэрайя скучает по ним обоим, держит лицо и подбадривает. Её мягкая улыбка отражается на лице Нейтана. Он честно говорит ей, что физически в порядке. Что видит некоторое дерьмо, но он в состоянии психологически с этим справится. Всё-таки он двукратный чемпион мира.

Одна из пациенток узнаёт его, и прижимает к окну бокса рисунки. И пишет, что постарается выздороветь для него. Чтобы его труд не пропадал зря.

Через неделю Нейтан везёт её тело в крематорий лично. Рисунки сложены в папку, и папку он не возьмёт в руки ещё несколько лет.

***

Он выносит опасный мусор на уничтожение, пока они не загрузят несколько грузовиков. Он помогает обрабатывать опустевшие палаты — они так быстро пустеют. Он помогает, выполняет поручения, бегает с этажа на этаж. Изначально в его обязанности входило лишь разносить необходимые лекарства, медицинские принадлежности и средства индивидуальной защиты, которые каждый день подвозили военные, по этажам и кабинетам, каждые несколько часов кварцевать помещения, заниматься санитарной обработкой, но очень скоро заболевших, особенно тяжёлых заболевших, стало в десятки раз больше. И вот он уже помогает за административным столом, регистрирует поступающих и бегает по другим различным поручениям. Мест в палатах не хватает, глаза под маской слезятся, а резинкой сдавливает всю голову. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, и не узнаёт: по всему лицу после суточных смен остаются следы от маски, очков и шапочки.

Врачи в ординаторской ругаются до посинения, несколько медсестёр бегают курить на крышу и там плачут. По больнице объявляют сортировку, и Нейтан в ужасе смотрит, как умирают старики. Его оттаскивают от бокса и отпаивают в комнате отдыха чем-то спиртным.

Иногда возникает ощущение, что всё это, все их действия бесполезны, а потом он выписывает людей, и готов за их уставшие улыбки и благодарности, идти в этот ад снова.

Девять этажей больницы — как девять кругов ада, но истинное царство мёртвых внизу.

Морг переполнен, там морозно и тихо, и идти мимо трупов, шкафов с трупами, просто страшно. При госпитале есть маленький крематорий на три печи, которые работают с начала пандемии не переставая. Он никогда не заходит в зал с печами, но его вызывают оформлять новые урны с прахом. Урны не выдаются родственникам, и он относит их обратно в морг, и у него сжимается горло, когда стоявшие друг на друге урны становятся выше его.

Нейтан почти забывает о том, что был когда-то фигуристом и первым спортсменом страны. Напоминает Рафаэль. Он не звонит каждый день, как мама, но пишет. Они говорят за всё время несколько раз, и всё, что Рафаэль ему говорит: «Будь осторожнее».

И лишь один раз он срывается, и просит вернуться живым из этого ада.

В ответ Нейтан просит его не выходить из дома и мыть руки. Сбивчиво уверяет, что он аккуратен, внимателен, не контактирует с заболевшими. Да, рук мало в больнице, да, теперь трупы каждый день увозят военные, потому что их морг не справляется. Но они справятся.

И он вернётся. Вернётся ко всем. К родной семье и семье фигурнокатательной. Просто сейчас он нужен другим, он нужен в госпитале.

— Я понимаю. Я всё понимаю. Ты главное выживи сам. Пожалуйста, Нейтан, вернись живым.

После разговора Нейтан плачет.

***

Нейтан не рефлексирует всё то, что видит, что слышит. Он работает сутками, мёртвым сном спит дома, едва успевает поесть в больничной столовой. Он не считает дни, не задумывается о далёком будущем. Всё его будущее — куда разместить пациентов, к кому можно положить новых.

А дни идут, проходят месяцы, и наконец пандемия идёт на спад.

Нейтан возвращается домой, на каток.

В раздевалке и на льду почти всё, как прежде.

Нейтан катится возле Рафаэля и тихо говорит о том, что ничего больше не будет как прежде. Рафаэль медленно гладит его спину, пока они объезжают каток по периметру, и поощряет говорить дальше.

— Я не знаю, как дальше соревноваться, выигрывать медали. Всё это кажется таким пустым, по сравнению с тем, как люди начинают дышать сами после аппаратов искусственного дыхания. После того, как они получают выписки и выходят из больницы сами.

Взгляд парня устремлён в пустоту — он видит там прижатые рисунки к стеклу.

— Я выиграю олимпиаду и уйду. Я не смогу больше.  
— Я знаю. Я так тобой горжусь.

Тренер обнимает его, знакомо-незнакомо, и кажется вот-вот поднимет ему руку, как это делал всегда после отличных прокатов.

В новых программах Нейтан оплакивает всех тех, кто сгорел в огне пандемии.


End file.
